A new day in a new light
by RoseScor90
Summary: Written for the 'Competition: The Day After the Final Battle' challenge! Features Blaise and Luna the day after the final battle! R&R!


Disclaimer: Not JK….

I awoke to the bright sunshine falling on my face. Sighing, I settled down into the…what was I lying on that was jabbing me this way? I opened my eyes to see the cloudless blue sky above me, a few birds flying past, intent on their days chores. That was when I remembered yesterday. I must have fallen asleep on the ground. I sat up now, looking around. I could see the Hogwarts grounds in the distance. I knew I'd have to go back some time or the other. Being alone was too dangerous for me, now of all times. A Slytherin siding with Harry Potter. I wonder if that had ever happened before. I had no doubt in my mind that the remaining Death Eaters would be looking for revenge now. I was too attuned to their way of thinking to believe otherwise.

I stood up, blinking as the moment of imbalance passed. I began walking towards the castle where I knew I would be met with wary glances. Sure, I had sided with them but that wasn't going to make them all buddy buddy towards me. And I was fine with that. The grounds were almost cleared up from the last day's events and I could hear the loud ruckus coming from the Great Hall. Was the celebration still going on? I'd have to avoid the Great Hall then.

All that celebration and joy had been the very thing that had drawn me away from the castle yesterday. I was simply too Slytherin to express my happiness the way these wear-my-emotions-on-my-sleeves Gryffindors, Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs did. And so I approached the doors, fully intent on spending my day in the Slytherin commonroom which I knew will be deserted for sure. That was when I saw a figure in the distance.

I'd never been to the grave of Dumbledore after the day of his funeral. But that was where she was and I felt the stupid urge to go there now. That right there, should have been a sign that I should turn in the other direction and get as far as I could. Because whenever I get these urges, they lead me into messes, like the battle yesterday when I had felt like fighting the Death Eater before me simply because he had insulted my mother.

She was shaking, a sure fire sign that she was crying, even more reason for me to avoid her. For, I was as comfortable with tears as Lucius Malfoy in ballet shoes. Yeah, my imagination _is_ that weird.

But still, my legs led me there, curious as to who was crying so bitterly. I was a few feet from her when I recognized who she was. Luna Lovegood. I stalled; knowing nothing good would come of her knowing my presence. She'd probably accuse me of murdering whoever she had lost, anyway.

She looked up now and sure enough, her face was tear-stained. They were like rivers, flowing down her face in torrents, but she made no move to stop them. As if I was something involuntary. Out of her control. The morning sun was lighting her golden blond hair up, making her seem a bit less loony than normal. Or may be it was the somber look on her face that did it. Or may be it was my own warped imagination.

I approached her, there was no way I could run away now. She made no move to show that I was welcome or ostracized. I knelt down, more because I did not want to have to look down at her all the time than because I wanted to look at her face. She wasn't that pretty anyway.

She stared at me with those almost transparent blue orbs in that unnerving way that made you feel like you were being weighed. She smiled a little smile at me. Apparently she'd decided I was harmless.

"What are you doing here?" her voice was chocked and not at all like the dreamy tone she normally used. It made her seem almost…ordinary. That wasn't good. It felt like the world had somehow gone off balance. Like it had been tilted the wrong way. She was waiting for my answer and I had wasted my thinking time and so I had to go with the truth.

"I saw someone here and was curious" I accompanied my answer with a shrug, nonchalant. "Why aren't you inside, celebrating?"

"It was too much hassle for me. Of course Ginny and everyone else is grieving too but I couldn't stay with them. That wasn't how…" the tears made a second appearance and I was discomfited. I did not know what to do.

Was I supposed to tell her it would be okay? Was I supposed to hold her hand or something? I didn't think the last option would go over very well with her. We hadn't been on the best of terms before today. Not that we were allies now, but we had been enemies before.

It had always been _me_ teasing her and pranking her, though. She had never retaliated, except for that one time when she had spat back at me. I had been pleased that I had made the impenetrable Luna Lovegood crack. Somehow that seemed bad now.

"I'm sorry. I must be freaking you out. It just too soon for me to stop crying. I lost my father, you know? And it's a bit difficult with him because I knew him. With Mum I was too young to really know what was happening but now…" she shook her head. I was baffled. Why was she telling me all this? Did she think I understood her? I'd never had a father figure so I did not understand what she meant. I had never before lost anyone close to me (since there was no one close enough for me to grieve for, in the first place) so I couldn't comprehend her feeling of loss. Most of all, what did she expect me to do about all this?

I placed a hand on her shoulder, thinking of shaking her from her stupor. She jolted for a bit as did I. I hadn't expected to feel the spark of electricity. Not here. Not with Loony Lovegood of all people.

"I'm fine. Don't trouble yourself. I know it's uncomfortable for you. You should be heading into the castle"

I was having none of that. I had found a reason to stay and I was going to hold on to it. I will worry about formulating that reason later.

"I'm fine where I am. You need someone here. Someone who wasn't affected by the war as much as the others, and here I am. You can tell me whatever you want. Yell at me if you please" I said, shrugging. She smiled now, apparently my words amused her. Which was good.

"So, why are you really here? Why the sudden change? Last time I saw you still thought I was loony"

She remembered that? I wanted so badly to tell her that I hadn't meant it at all, that it had all been for the heck of things and for holding up my status as a Slytherin.

"It wasn't like that. I didn't mean anything by it"

"I know"

"What?"

"Your heart was never in it, the way Malfoy's was. I can read people and you weren't that careful with masking your thoughts"

"Oh!"

"You don't need to be embarrassed, you know? I'm not going to tell anyone that"

Again with that mind reading! I was a bit irked now. But her face was a bit more relaxed now. Like the old dream faced Luna I'd loved…to torment, that is.

"I don't care either way. Being a Slytherin isn't going to hold much significance now, is it?"

"But you chose the right side. I think that would matter in the end"

"Who do you think will testify for me? It's going to be a large scale Slytherin massacre. Spare me the sugar coating, Lovegood" I snapped at her. Facing despair and hopelessness was one thing, but after having hoped? That was a bit too much, even for me.

"I'm sorry. But I think you will be absolved. More than a few people saw you take on that Death Eater. If Harry is going to testify for Narcissa Malfoy, I'm sure some one will for you too"

What? Scar…I suppose I should call him Boy Wonder now…he was going to testify for Mrs Malfoy? Why would he do that?

"I'm not going to keep my fingers crossed, Lovegood"

"What if _I_ testified for you?"

"I know better than to believe empty promises, too"

"Are you calling me a liar, Zabini?" he eyes were flashing now. This was the second time in my entire life that I was seeing her this incensed. Great going, Blaise! At this rate you'll scare away the only person who'd even _think _of helping you.

"I didn't mean it that way. Just that things are easier said than done" I shrugged. I did not wish to discuss this with her anymore. My problems were my own.

"You'll see" she said definitely, her eyes resolute.

We remained silent for a while before she rose from her kneeling position by the grave. I stood up too. She looked up at me now, since I was a head taller than her.

"Thanks" she mouthed in a low tone.

"You're welcome" I replied, not knowing what she was thanking me for. She laughed now, a carefree bubbling sound that I found I quite liked.

"For distracting me, silly. I'd have been there for a while if you hadn't come"

"And irritated you?"

"Yes, I suppose"

"Glad to be of service, ma'am" I said, giving her a mocking bow. I knew I was acting childishly but somehow that didn't seem too difficult with her.

And it was well worth it when she laughed again, her face lighting up and her hair billowing around her. I wonder, how had I mistaken her for a loony? She was quite possibly the most engrossing person I had ever met.

"Let's go" she said, dragging me by the hand towards the castle's giant doors, which were now swinging off the hinges. I wonder if it will hold for much long.

"I think it'd be safe for me if I stayed away from the Great Hall for a bit. I don't want to tempt them any further"

"They wouldn't imagine doing anything to you! Not when you helped them! Not when you are with me. Come on!"

I allowed myself to be dragged. I was with her? Why was that thought not so repulsive anymore? I suppose I'll find out the reason later. For now, I had to concentrate on not insulting any of her friends.

Because, for some unfathomable reason, I couldn't bare to see her face clouded with hurt and tears. With her beside me, getting back on my feet did not seem so impossible. Could I blame it on the stupefy I took?

A/n: Review!


End file.
